lana_del_reyfandomcom-20200213-history
Driving in Cars With Boys
"I was born to live fast, Die young, Leave a beautiful corpse" 'Intro' Driving in Cars With Boys is an unreleased leaked song. It is just over 4 minutes long. It is reputed to be an outtake from the Born to Die album. A demo version is also available to find online, with the following alternate lyrics; I wear my red lipstick, got my make up on, Stumble into trouble, siren with a sad song. They all got girlfriends but I'm the one they want. Miss America now I'm gone baby gone. And later; I wear my red lipstick, grab my coat and gun. Wonder if this is it, it's darkest before dawn. Sometimes i wanna give in but i just have to go on...' Alt. Titles: None Written and Produced By: Elizabeth Grant and ? Length: *Demo; 2:30 *Final; around 4 minutes 'Lyrics' They say I'm wasting time, They say that I'm no good. Summer of my life, Not doing what I should. Call me poison ivy, 'Cause I'm far from good, Pretty from afar, Like a dark star. They say I'm dangerous, They think I'm really bad. I'm just making up, For what I never had. Go out every night, Whenever I feel sad. Oh, this drive by love, Got me crazy like a drug. I wear my red lipstick, Got my make up on, Stumble into trouble, Siren with a sad song. They all got girlfriends, But I'm the one that they want. Miss America with, The blue mascara on. I spent my whole life, Driving in cars with boys. Riding 'round town, Drinking in the white noise. Used to talk about, Where we'd be and, Where we'd go, Now we know, Baby, now we know. I spent my whole life, Wasted in bars with boys. Playing rock 'n' roll, Dancing in the loud noise. Used to talk about, Where we'd be and, Where we'd go, Now we know, Baby, now we know. Mommy's mercedes, Or Billy's pickup truck? Come home late at night, And baby picks me up. Tell them just drive on, And d-don't ever stop! Don't take me home again, Take me to a new land. I wear my red lipstick, Grab my coat and gun. Wonder if this is it, It's darkest before dawn. Sometimes I wanna give in, But I just have to go on. Miss America, now I'm gone, Baby, gone. I spent my whole life, Driving in cars with boys. Riding 'round town, Drinking in the white noise. Used to talk about, Where we'd be and, Where we'd go, Now we know, Baby, now we know. I spent my whole life, Wasted in bars with boys. Playing rock 'n' roll, Dancing in the loud noise. Used to talk about, Where we'd be and, Where we'd go, Now we know, Baby, now we know. I was born to live fast, Die young, Leave a beautiful corpse, Live my life on the run. I got my cash and my Louis Vuitton, Diamonds and guns, Girls just wanna, just, Wanna have fun. I spent my whole life, Driving in cars with boys. Riding 'round town, Drinking in the white noise. Used to talk about, Where we'd be and, Where we'd go. I spent my whole life, Driving in cars with boys. Riding 'round town, Drinking in the white noise. Used to talk about, Where we'd be and, Where we'd go, Now we know, Baby, now we know. I spent my whole life, Wasted in bars with boys. Playing rock 'n' roll, Dancing in the loud noise. Used to talk about, Where we'd be and, Where we'd go, Now we know, Baby, now we know.